I Only Want Some Circuits
by TheFightingDragon
Summary: Really crazy stuff started happening after Bender did something wrong and now, he's looking for some help. It's sorta short, but you'll enjoy the madness. Rated T for some mild violence and extremely brief language.


Candy was reading one of her favorite boy magazines in her living room, sitting on the couch with her feet on the table while enjoying half a can of soda. Yep, her day is starting out wonderfully until she heard some ruckus outside that got her attention. She got up and started to walk towards the door to check it out, but suddenly the door burst open with Bender, Candy's new neighbor, running inside, closed the door, double locked it and rested his back against it. He took a couple of moments to catch his breath and then, his eyes widened in realization as he saw Candy. He dashed over to her a searched his belly compartment in a fast pace.

"Hey, Candy, here! Take this! Sorry about your door!" He said, placing a few hundred dollars in one of her hands and made his way up her stairs to hide somewhere. Candy was confused by Bender's new, weird behavior, but was astonished to have so much cash in her hands, so she didn't pay no mind for him going upstairs and pretended the whole thing never happened. "Uh... Okay... Thanks, Bender!" She spoke up, so he could hear, which he did. "No time! Gotta hide!" He yelled from one of the rooms above her. Candy put the money in her skirt pocket and walked back to the couch.

"Ha! Joke's on him. My door is just fine." She grinned. Right before she sat right back down on her couch, the door got torn down, which startled her. Robbie came in, mad as hell and speed-walked towards her yelling, "GEEK-GIRL!", which only made her more worriedly nervous. "WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT ROBOT?!" He yelled again, shaking her in the air by her shirt collar. Candy didn't want to even TRY to fight back because she thought if she attempt to do anything, he might do something worse to her. "Y... You mean Bender? I... I don't know! What did he do?!" She squirmed a little, for that all the shaking was starting to hurt her neck. Noticing the pain she's showing on her face, Robbie decides to put her down and explain it in a matter where he hopes she can take whatever he's saying seriously.

"Oh, NOTHING. I just caught him and his robo-buddies hooking themselves up to my car battery, and GETTING HIGH OFF OF IT!" He said, staring at her with suspicious eyes. Candy couldn't help herself but chuckle a little bit at the thought of robots getting high off of car batteries. She tried to hide her little smile by covering her whole mouth with her hands as Robbie continued. "And I got a hot date in an hour, and no car. And now, it's YOUR problem! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?!" He said in the most meanest way he can. She's still has her mouth covered when she said, "Um.. Beg for forgiveness?"

"WRONG ANSWER! TIME FOR YOUR FLYING LESSON, GIRLY!" He screamed as he grabbed her by the shirt again and was ready to swing her out the door. Her smile disappeared and started to panic.

"No! Don't! I'll buy you a new battery! Stop! STOP!" She squealed her whole reply so fast, Robbie barely caught it all. Hearing that, he placed her back on her feet. "Good answer." He said, now more relaxed and calm. "Well! I'm glad we solved that in a civilized manner!" Candy said, her voice a little broken from the experience. "Yeah, whatever. And you tell that robot I'll be looking for him!" Robbie said with a finger being pointed down on her while he left the house.

She took in a VERY deep breath of relief after all of it was over until she heard the squeaking sounds coming from her stairs with a familiar voice that followed afterwards. "Is he gone yet?" Bender asked, spying around the corner with only his eyes, by of course, which only made Candy very angry.

She commandingly yelled, "Get in here! We're gonna have a little talk about 'personal property!'"

_**THE END**_

**Author's**** Note****: Sorry, you guys. I was too busy moving to a new home, getting my WiFi to start working there AND going through some more tough college classes, so I didn't really get a lot of free time to be posting stories, but I did it. Let me know if you like this or not by leaving a comment below. I appreciate the feedback. Thank you so much for reading!****  
**


End file.
